Rebel
by Moon Pixie
Summary: When Hermione hears what Ron and Harry really think of her she decides enough is enough. She has been pushed to far and finally she just stops pretending. After the summer her mask finally drops. After all these years the Hogwarts population gets a glimpse of the real Hermione in a year of pranks, drama and laughs. Contains Rebel!Hermione - Gang!Hermione - Tough!Hermione. Make-over
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! FOR THIS STORY TO MAKE SENSE JUST PRETEND THAT THEY DROPPED OUT SIXTH YEAR AND DEFEATED VOLDERMORT THEN WENT BACK A RETOOK IT AS DID MOST OF THE SIXTH YEAR HOGWARTIANS. THIS STORY'S PROLOUGE IS SET AT THE END OF THEIR SIXTH YEAR! ALSO DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD!**

Hermione Granger had many secrets that no one knew, not even her best friends in the wizarding world, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. While she was still their friend she would rather that the secrets remain just that, secrets. Over the years she had lied so many times to cover them that she was certain if they came out Harry and Ron would never be able to forgive her. On the last day of school for the year Hermione was just leaving her dorm room to look for Harry and Ron when she heard their voices from downstairs.

She froze when she heard her name being spoken in venomous tones by her supposed "best friends". Hermione crept down the stairs and hid in a dark corner of the room behind a tapestry, listening intently to them talk behind her back.

"Can you believe that we're friends with Granger for four bloody long years?" asked Ron, spitting her surname out like it was poison. "I can't believe we even put up with her. I mean why would Dumbledore order us to be her friends anyway!" He drank all of his Pumpkin Juice in one large gulp. "I don't think I can bear Hermione with us. I don't know where she got those ideas about herself, the bloody bitch. All these years we've been tolerating her and now with that goody-goody image of hers she is bringing us down, I am so tired of her. The only thing she was good for was passing classes and Dumbledore said he would make sure we pass with all O's on our NEWTS"

"All she does is her job; being a Prefect and after that is cram the library into her oversized head. I wonder how we put up with the fucking slut." said Harry. "At least next year we can drop her. I'll make sure she isn't invited to the burrow mate. I know the rest of my family like her. Ginny is her best friend really, Fred and George absolutely adore her like she's their sister, same with Charlie and Bill, Fleur looks at her like she's a younger sister, Percy thinks of her as an intellectual mind so he loves her in his own way and Mum and Dad think of her as a surrogate daughter of sorts. I'm pretty sure my family loves her more than they love me. I wish the bitch would go and be a mudblood with her own dirty family, stop hanging around mine," Ron fumed, curling his hands into fists.

Hermione went rigid, she knew that they never really liked her all that much; she was blamed a lot, ignored and pushed to the side. The only time they paid any real attention to her was when she did their homework and let them copy her notes, but they hated her that much.

To anyone who was watching they would have noticed the change in Hermione Granger that day, it had always been there, since she was little in fact, but the mask was finally taken off and for the first time since she came to Hogwarts Hermione Granger became who she really was. Every summer the mask came off and showed the real her, the one she didn't dare be at Hogwarts. After hearing what they had to say she turned and stormed back to her dorm room, throwing all of her things into her trunk savagely in an attempt to let out her anger.

She decided that if they didn't like the fake Hermione is was time she showed them the real one, except this time she wouldn't be their friend, no she'd be their enemy and they would learn they should never have betrayed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express hurriedly, making her way to the back of the train where all of the Slytherins usually sat. She found an empty compartment and setting her luggage down, preformed a few quick spells to transform the compartment. Once she was finished the compartment had been enlarged to eight times its usual size, the walls were made of dark brown wood, the floor was a shaggy emerald green carpet and the benches had been transformed into a large fluffy bed in one corner, silver bean bags in another with a small brown table and snacks. One of the walls facing the bed had been transformed into a TV and the windows had become a large stereo, CD collection and DVDs.

The bottom right corner consisted of a large bookshelf filled with books on every subject available both muggle and wizard. The final corner held a Wii with all of its controllers and games as well as an X-box. Hermione knew that the ride would take at least 6 hours because the train had been programmed for a different route after the war and it took a lot longer to get there. She knew that there was a lot of stuff in the compartment for just her group but she didn't really care if someone not invited joined her or not. Her last feature added was 6 dressing rooms like in a store with curtains across the front, she was expecting more people and they couldn't all change together that would be weird.

As a final measure she warded the door and made it see through on one side, so she could deem whether or not to allow someone to enter while they couldn't see who was inside. When she was finally done she flopped down on the bed and quickly scribbled a little note to her friend's compartments.

Dear whoever gets this,  
Come to the final compartment at the end of the train.  
Do not bring Harry and Ronald with you at any cost.  
Love Hermione.

She placed a kiss on the note and it magically sealed itself into a pair of lips that would whisper to the person she wanted. She told the lips who she wanted to hear it and sent it off, waiting patiently for her friends. "Hello is anyone in there? We would like our compartment back now!" someone shouted from the other side of the door. Hermione craned her neck to try and see who was waiting but groaned when she recognised the person.

"I heard that whoever you are. Open this door right now, let us in, then get out! This is our compartment and we want it back!" Draco yelled, his face contorted in rage. Hermione looked around him and saw his posse waiting impatiently. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Astoria wore matching looks of annoyance and Hermione laughed as she realised she could have some fun with this. She conjured up a comfortable armchair and dragged it in front of the door before she settled herself comfortably in it, taking of the charm so both sides of the door were see through.

"Mudblood what the hell do you think you're doing in our compartment!" Draco yelled before he caught sight of the improvements. "Do you like my changes Malfoy. Isn't my abode just totally awesome. Maybe if you asked nicely I might let you in for the trip," Hermione teased, waving her hand around. The Slytherins looked at her in shock, who knew that the Mudblood had it in her. "Just ask Draco. All of the other compartments are full and I quite like the look of this one," Pansy sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Okay Pans, calm down. Granger can we please enter you oh so wonderful compartment for the duration of this ride?" Draco asked, his hands clasped in front of him. "Why of course Malfoy, you may now enter," she giggled slightly at her exaggerated hand gesture then beckoned them in, vanishing the arm chair as she stood. She quickly re-warded the door and set up the one way spell, settling herself on the bed.

The Slytherins headed towards the bean bags so they could hang out together all the while throwing Hermione bewildered looks. She happily ignored them and scanned through her DVDs, picking one of the seasons one Xenas. It was about an ancient Greek warrior woman, Xena and her amazon princess sidekick, Gabrielle. Hermione popped it into the player then happily settled back against the large fluffy pillows, her shoes kicked off beside the bed and her trunk shrunken to fit on the bed post.

Hermione ignored the shocked looks from the Slytherins and pressed play, starting the first episode. She heard a knock on the door but after deciding she was too lazy to greet them she just waved her wand and flopped onto her side. "Hey guys, come on in and find a seat, ignore the Slytherins. They're not causing any harm" Hermione said, waving to them. Ginny and Luna were the first two to get over their shock, walking over to join Hermione on the bed, kicking off their shoes in the process.

The girls snuggled down into the blankets to watch the dark warrior flip all over the screen as the rest of Hermione's friends went to do their own things. Neville and Seamus went over to the Wii, putting in a Mario carts game while the twins decided to play a fighting game on the X-box. Dean and Lavender went over to the bookshelf corner and Lavender seated herself on his lap, connecting their lips as her hands tangled in his hand.

Hermione smiled over at her friend's happiness, it was good that Lavender had found someone who would love her for who she was, not treat her like a bragging right as Ron did. The compartment kept its peaceful aura throughout the entire trip, neither of the two groups fought or complained about the other. At one point during the trip Hermione got up to get changed and get something to eat but she went right back to her place watching Xena. By the time they had reached Kings Cross Station the three girls on the bed had completed season one and started season two.

Everybody got up to leave as the train pulled into the station, Hermione bid her friends goodbye then left the compartment last. With a wave of her wand the compartment reverted back to its natural state and no evidence of the journey was left. She got off the train and looked around quickly, making sure no one could see her before she headed off to a dark corner of the platform. Unknown to her the Slytherins had left the train just as she finished checking and wondered why the Gryffindor mudblood would be so worried about others seeing her.

They quickly cast disillusionment charms on themselves and crept after Granger, standing a few meters behind her so she couldn't hear them breathing. A few minutes later several loud cracks were heard and a bunch of black clad people landed in front of Granger, their auras were threatening and hostile but once they saw Hermione the tension broke, a loud shout from one of the girls cut through the silence.

"ANGEL OMG I MISSED YOU!" she screamed, racing forwards and dragging Granger into a hug, prompting the others to move forwards. "Missed you to Astrid," Hermione said, pulling her closer. There were 5 boys and 5 other girls standing off to the right. "Hey guys don't I get a hug," Granger pouted and one of the boys chuckled, moving forwards swiftly, "Hey Blade," Granger said sweetly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The other boys followed suit and she hugged all of them, giving each a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She greeted each one individually, "Hey Hunter. Ryder. Wolf. Jett. Have you been keeping the place going while I've been gone?" Granger asked, her hipped cocked to one side. The boys nodded and moved aside to allow the girls access to Granger.

The Slytherins took the opportunity to assess the boys. The one identified as Blade was tall, well-built and looked very dangerous. His dark hair was cut down to half an inch off his head and his skin was very pale. His most distinguishing feature was his eyes; they were a dark sapphire blue and had a predatory gleam in them. Hunter and Ryder looked exactly the same, they were obviously twins. They both had shaggy ash blond hair that hung in their eyes and muscly forms, once again they had very strange eyes, one of them had startling dark green eyes while the other was a dark blood red.

Wolf lived up to his name exactly; he had dark brown hair that fell in waves to his ears, large silvery eyes with a gleam of mischief, golden skin and sharp teeth that were unnatural for a human, he was obviously a werewolf. The final boy was Jett, he was one of the more unnerving ones, his hair was jet black and fell pin straight to just past his shoulders. His skin was a beautiful chocolate colour and his eyes were completely black but they held a shifty air about them. He was slimmer than the others but he still had a lot of hidden muscle.

The Slytherins turned their attention back to the girls who were engaged in a large group hug, all except the last one, she hung out the back, obviously waiting for Granger. "I missed you so much Mystique, Ember, Pixie, Echo," Granger cried, hugging them tighter. "Excuse me Angel but what about me?" mystery girl spoke, the Slytherins watched amazed as Granger let out a very un-Granger like squeal and launched herself at the girl, capturing her in a passionate kiss.

The Slytherin's jaws dropped as they witnessed Hermione Granger, supposed crusher on Ronald Weasley snogging the hell out of another girl. "Oi break it up, we gotta get home soon!" Hunter called; Granger gave him the middle finger but pulled back anyway and rested her on the girls shoulder. "I missed you so much Morgana, I hate being away from you," Granger said, glancing up at Morgana. Once again the Slytherin's observed the girls appearances. They were all well-muscled but not so much it looked bulky, more like lean muscles.

Mystique looked like a Brazilian supermodel with her caramel skin, arching brows, pouty lips and long brown tresses that fell to her waist in curls. Her eyes were the only thing ruining the image; they were a bright golden colour. Ember looked just like her name, an ember. Her hair was a bright red that fell to her upper back in princess curls, her skin had an unearthly glow and her eyes were a bright orange with specks of gold and yellow.

Pixie had her pink hair in a short pixie cut, coupled with her nearly white skin, pink eyes and Elvin ears it was no wonder she was called Pixie, she looked like she was straight out of a fairy-tale. Echo was one of the strangest looking, she had lilac hair that went down to her hips in tiny ringlets, an almost blue skin tone, a childlike face and her eyes were large and anime like. They were a mixture of colours, none of the Slytherins could tell what colour they really were.

Meanwhile Morgana giggled and looked down at Granger's outfit, "What the hell are you wearing Angel, we have to get you your own clothes. You look so wrong in these rags. Besides we have to give you back your look, it gets so annoying having to change you into this thing when you go to Hogwarts," Morgana whisper yelled, picking at her clothes. "Hey babe, look at me. They betrayed me just like you said they would, I really couldn't fucking care less. Next year I go as myself," Hermione smirked.

The Slytherins turned to each other in wonderment. What did she mean, who was Hermione Granger really. The mudblood they knew would never hang around with these types of people, swear or snog a girl. Which Granger did they know the real one or a fake one?

Morgana screamed and launched herself at Granger while the others looked on amused but with some relief. Their friend was finally becoming who she was. The Slytherins looked back just in time to see the group apparated away, Morgana still firmly in Granger's arms. Knowing there was no reason to stay the group bid each other adieu and promised to meet in the Great Hall next year, they would all be there for the feats then go have tea with their parents in the head dorm. They all knew Draco had gotten head boy and seriously they didn't care if his roommate approved of their parents being there or not.

With a loud crack they departed leaving the train station in silence once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Angel, inwardly sighed as she breathed in Morgana's strawberry scent; it had been weeks since she had last seen her, it had been when she snuck out of the castle after curfew to pick her up for their date in Paris. Angel giggled as she was tackled once again by the boys, "Okay I get it. You missed me heaps, now will you fat pricks get off me," she yelled, trying and failing to get them off her slight form.

"Hey Angel that hurt. If I must I will remind you that this is muscle. Not Fat." Wolf stated, adopting a pouty face and wide eyes. Angel chuckled and squeezed his cheeks, "And must I remind you I perfected that look at age 8, you cannot unleash its powers on me. Go use it on your girlfriend, you useless mutt," Angel teased sending him an adorable puppy pout with quivering lips and tears in her eyes. He felt compelled to do as she asked and started walking over to Echo, stopping short when he realised what he was doing.

"And that my friend wasn't even the full power of the pout," Angel smirked, sending Wolf a triumphant glance as he stared at her in astonishment. "Come one girl, no more time for chit chatting. We have to get rid of this monster for good," Mystique stated, grabbing her by the arm and leading her towards the back room of the dark house. The other girls squealed and raced after them chanting makeover under their breath. The boys just shook their heads and went to play on their game station while they waited to see the results.

Meanwhile the girls had set to work on Angel's hair, "Damn girl how many glamour spells did you have to use to make this frizzy mane?" Ember asked, each girl working on the counter charm to a different spells. "About 17 and they had to be applied every day. But it was worth it, no one thought to look for the goody-goody bookworm when things went wrong, and no boys meant no attention. Do you know how easy it was for me get out of the castle unnoticed," Angel lamented, smirk firmly in place.

A few spells later and Angel looked in the mirror gasping when she saw her old hair, it was midnight black and fell to just past her bottom with streaks of gold. It was dead straight till about her mid-back where it flowed into gentle waves the rest of the way down. "Okay girls, let's give her back her essence, this one doesn't fit well with her hair," Echo ordered, clapping her hands.

For the next 20 minutes the girls were silent as they worked their magic on every inch of her, removing all of the spells she had set in place for her appearance when they were finally done she was handed a mirror and she gasped as she once again saw her face. Her skin was a flawless olive tone again, her cheekbones were high and aristocratic, her eyebrows were thin and arching while her lips were full and a natural reddish pink. Like all of her friends her eyes were her most exotic feature, they were a deep purple that drew you in, growing more mesmerising by the second.

"Come on babe lets change you into your own clothes, I hate your bookworm clothes. You look like my grams before she died," Morgana said, dragging her girlfriend towards their closet. Her sisters sat Angel down in a chair and clustered around her closet, riffling through, only stopping to argue over the styles and colours. Angel felt a fond smile take over her lips as she thought of her family. Because that's what they were a big happy, if slightly dysfunctional family.

Her sisters came back giggling with a set of clothes in their hands, ordering her to change or be doomed. She giggled and took the offered clothes, stripping down to her underwear. It didn't matter they were there, they were sisters and Morgana well she had seen it all before. Angel didn't even bother to look at what she was dressing in, she trusted them. "Okay now turn around and look," Ember called, as they spun her around to face the mirror.

Angel had to admit she loved being back in her own style of clothes. She was wearing a pair of black short jean shorts with an emerald green tube top and black cowgirl boots. A fang pendant on a thick cord dangled from her slender neck and her wrists jangled, overloaded with black, green and silver bracelets. She had all three holes in her left and right ears filled with drops of blood that changed colours, her nose contained a pair of black kissing lips and her belly button held a sun and moon with tiny stars linking the two.

Angel smirked at her reflection then turned to face her girls, smiling widely, "Let's go show the guys I'm back," Angel stated, grabbing Morgana's hand and threading their fingers together, content with the small gesture of affection Morgana squeezed her hand tightly, a small smile blossoming on her lips. The other girls giggled at their show of affection and hurried out of the room, presumably to announce them like the dorks they were.

The two girls walked out and were greeted with loud applause and whistles before Angel was pulled from Morgana and thrust into the crowd of boys all who expected a hug from her, "Nice to have you back Angel, you know actually looking like yourself," Ryder called from his spot on the couch, "Yeah, yeah whatever. What are we watching?" Angel asked, flopping into an armchair only to let out a gust of air a second later when her girlfriend plopped down on her stomach.

The others cracked up and when Angel got her breath back she joined in, thinking of how much this was like a family. This was her family and she wouldn't give them up for the world. Hermione's mother had died when she was really young in a car crash and her father took it hard, hitting the bars a lot. When he came home late, drunk off his arse he would beat Hermione and torture her with starvation and asualt. When she was 7 Hermione had enough and one day when her father came home, drunk out of his mind she took his baseball bat and knocked him out, taking him down to the cellar where he sometimes kept her.

She spent the next several days paying him back for all of the pain he had put her through; when she was done she stole his credit cards, all of his cash and left him in the cellar. She didn't care what happened to him anymore, he was not her father. The next day she went to a nearby ATM and took out all of his money, even at 8 years old she was ridiculously smart for her age and realised she would have to leave home before she was taken into care. She packed a duffel bag with a few sets of clothes, her electronics and all of the money before she left home and never looked back.

She went to the shadier parts of town where no one would ever think to look for her and using most of her father's money bought a house from an old owner. They didn't care how young she was, if she could pay they would give. It was a nice place with a total of 11 rooms, she got it cheap, not that she cared with her dad's money, because he wanted to move out of the area and no one else wanted it. There were 7 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and 2 bathrooms. It was very clean with beautiful wood floorboards and carefully done wallpapering. The bathroom was clean and spacious with a large bath, shower, sink and toilet.

The house came with bits of furniture; a large bed in each bedroom, all of the kitchen equipment such as stove, dishwasher, fridge and oven, 2 couches and 4 armchairs for the living room and a large table complete with chairs to go in the kitchen. The things she didn't have Hermione went out and bought. She bought a cupboard for each room along with a nightstand, towels and sanitary items for the bathroom as well as pots, pans, cutlery and utensils for the kitchen. The final touch was a TV and gaming system for the living room or the den as she called it.

She was 8 by the time she was finally settling into her new life, she had already become a master thief and pickpocket, her innocent face and childlike air making up for her lack of experience. A few months after her eighth birthday she came across Ryder and Hunter, wandering lost in the street. They had run from their foster parents after the pair began beating and starving them. Hermione took them back to her house and became like a sister, helping them to stay alive and teaching them the ways of a thief.

A month after that Hermione found Wolf and Echo laying in the street half dead, they too had run from their parents because the 2 pairs wouldn't allow them to be together and tried to have the others child taken away on fraudulent charges. She brought them to her home and they joined the family. The next few months were peaceful until Blade and Astrid showed up, they had heard she took in those kids in need of a home, it turns out Blade was a young duke and had an arranged marriage to some other prestigious family's daughter but he fell in love with a servant girl, Astrid.

Their love was forbidden and they couldn't bear to leave each other so they ran away, finding their way to Hermione. The next pair showed up just weeks after Blade and Astrid. Jett and Mystique had been the only ones to escape from a mysterious fire that had burned down the orphanage they were living at; it was a horrid place full of punishments and scarcely any food. Hermione took them in, gave them a place to stay, clean clothes and tried her best to fatten them up.

The final addition to their slightly unorthodox family was Morgana, she showed up soaking wet, it only rags for clothes and barely any possessions, later she told Hermione her story. She was a pureblood witch, something she explained to Hermione, and had been born into a family of dark wizards, her parents wanted her to join Voldemort but she refused and they threw her into the dungeons, deciding to torture her into siding with them. After several months of being cooped up in the cell a young serving boy helped her escape but was adamant in his refusal to leave with her. Hermione saw that Morgana had just as bad a past as any of them and invited her to stay, something she gladly accepted.

Over the time in which she took them in they began calling her Angel, saying she was their own personal guardian that had saved them from their past and given them a brighter future. The name stuck and they absolutely refused to call her Hermione, preferring Angel as a term of endearment. Angel smiled her face lighting up, "Hey guys you feel like hitting a club tonight?" Angell asked, a devious smile making its way onto her face.

The others grinned. Angel was back and better than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**FORGOT TO DO THIS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K ROWLING AND I HAVE NO CLAIM TO THEM! ALSO SONG IS BITCH CAME BACK BY THEORY OF A DEADMAN**

**WEDNESDAY SEPTEMBER 1****ST**** – KINGS CROSS STATION – PLATFORM 9 AND 3/4**

Angel smirked as she caught the people on the platform staring at her unabashedly; she had to admit she looked good. She was wearing a purple, green and black strapless corset dress that tightened till her hips the flared out a bit to mid-thigh, black and silver boots with a 6 inch heel and a long black trench coat with lots of pockets. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her makeup was smoky but natural. Black kisses occupied all of the holes in her ears and a silver stud was in her nose. A silver star sat in her bellybutton and her tattoos on display.

She had placed strong glamours on them when she first came to Hogwarts, it wouldn't do her image any good if they saw her tattoos. She had the ancient rune for life on the top of her left hand and the rune for death on the bottom. A gold phoenix took up most of her back, its wings were spread across her shoulder and the body hung down, its tail spread to convey flight, the head ended at the base of her neck and instead of black it had purple eyes.

A small moon was just under her right ear and a sun under the left one. A dragon wound its way around her right ankle and a wolf was on her left hip. The final tattoos were matching and held great meaning for Morgana and Angel, they both had a gold and silver locket that was situated just above the valley to their breasts, Morgana was silver and Angel was gold. On their right hands they both had the other's key in the opposite colour to signify that their hearts could only be unlocked by each other. The key's design at the top was of a snake biting its own tail meaning for all eternity.

She strutted down the platform, hands in pockets and smirk in place, for her final year she could act like a bitch as much as she wanted; she no longer had to be the goody goody Gryffindor Princess. From now on she refused to be called Hermione; she was no longer Hermione Granger, muggleborn know-it-all bookworm she was Angel, hard-core sarcastic grade a bitch with a hint of violence and of course her awesomeness. Angel giggled suddenly and everyone looked over to her surprised, it was the only emotion other than confidence the new girl had shown.

She stuck her middle finger up and glared fiercely at some third year Hufflepuff who was staring quite openly at her; he squeaked in fear and turned away, his face a bright crimson. She chuckled and climbed onto the train, heading straight for her compartment and warding the door behind her. She would be spending this train rid alone. Angel quickly set to work, she made the two benches into a bed and laid down, turning the door into a CD player and CDs she selected on and laid down on the bed, shoving her hand into one of the coats many pockets.

Her hand came back out, clutching her newest novel and she smiled, it was a final parting gift from her gang. They were all witches and wizards to but they had been selected by different schools and didn't attend Hogwarts. She had mentioned in passing transferring to Hogwarts for their final year together but then stopped herself after that conversation; she couldn't ask them to move schools just like they couldn't ask her to. The gang had never mentioned it again around her but Angel had missed the sneaky looks they threw at each other when she wasn't paying attention.

About halfway through the book the train jolted to a stop and Angel grinned, it was time to see if anyone realised who she was. On her way up to the castle in the carriages Angel contemplated transferring houses; she no longer fit in with the Gryffindor vibe and decided she would talk to the headmaster the next day. The carriage drew to a stop out the front of the castle and Hermione rushed inside, taking her place at the Gryffindor table and pulling out her iPhone. She was soon immersed in a game of angry birds and completely ignored the sorting and Dumbledore's speech, deciding instead to speak to her friends over their chat room.

The only time Angel looked up from her phone was to eat and soon the feast was coming to an end. When they were finally dismissed Angel strutted up to the headmaster, placing her phone into her right hip pocket. "Hello Albus, can you show me to the heads dorm," Angel said innocently. "I'm sorry dear, you must be mistaken, Hermione Granger got that position," Dumbledore said, his grandfather eyes twinkling. "I am Hermione Granger. Well at least I used to be, I prefer Angel now. So Albus show me the way." Angel said, gesturing for him to move. A spark of anger shone in his eyes and he gritted his teeth, "I am the headmaster of this school and you shall address me as such, not by my name you insolent little girl," Dumbledore hissed, his fists balling in anger.

"Listen here Albus. I know things. Things I shouldn't know, things that should never have been found. About you, about teachers and students. I know secrets about everyone. Every horrible little secret you think you've kept I know. How about the one where you didn't actually kill Grindelwald, Snape's Aunt did and then you killed her to get all the glory. Or how about the fact that you tried to use a love potion, a highly illegal one at that, on me to get me to fall for Ronald Weasley, or how about the fact you knew what happened to Harry but never did anything to stop it. Those are just a few must I go on" Angel crooned.

Dumbledore looked both furious and frightened at the same time, "Come with me, do not fall behind," he said stalking off towards the head's dormitory. Angel smiled triumphantly and skipped after him, matching his strides. A few minutes later they arrived out front of a portrait of a phoenix, Angel made a subconscious grab at her back when she saw it. "All you have to do to enter is place your hand on the portrait, it will recognise your magical signature and allow you entrance." Dumbledore growled, still fuming. Angel nodded once and stepped forward before hesitating.

"Tomorrow headmaster I would like to be resorted, I do not believe I belong I Gryffindor anymore. And before you ask, you cannot refuse; I have checked the rules of Hogwarts. Anyone who wishes to be resorted must be allowed the chance." Angel said, turning and placing a hand to the portrait, it melted beneath her touch and she stepped through it like a portal. The other side was richly furnished but Angel cared not. She dumped her coat on the armchair and headed straight for a portrait with a picture of the key on her hand; she smirked and pushed it open, entering her room.

She quickly stripped out of her traveling clothes and was left in only a strapless emerald green bra and matching boy shorts. Waving her hand her trunk started to unpack itself and the room changed to the colours of her choice. Angel undid her hair and brushed through it, leaving it a shining wave down her back. Unknown to Angel a bunch of people had just arrived in her common room, completely missing the trench coat hanging off one of the chairs. She had just laid down on her bed for sleep when her phone went off, she looked around hurriedly but realised she had left it in across the other side of the common room on one of the armchairs.

She groaned and pulled herself up, shoving her feet into a pair of hot pink, playboy bunny slipper boots, she didn't bother to throw anything over the top, who would be in the common room at this hour.

Meanwhile down in the common room Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Severus Snape were drinking tea and laughing about Draco's last birthday party when they heard a song start up, shocking the occupants with its lyrics.

The bitch came back the very next day

Oh, the bitch came back; I thought she was a goner

But, the bitch came back, she couldn't stay away

Don't you know the bitch came back?

I like her so much better when she's down on her knees

Cause when she's in my face that's when I'm starting to see

That all my friends were right for thinking that we'd be wrong

Well she's so fuckin' stupid that she's singing along

"What a vulgar song, where is it coming from?" Narcissa asked, her lips drawn tight. Just then a green, white and black blur rushed past them straight for a long coat swung over a chair, their jaws dropped as they realised it was a young girl wearing only her underwear. "Going to fucking kill Wolf next time I see him, stupid arsehole setting my ringtone." she mumbled, looking up. She only just seemed to have noticed the occupants of the room "Oh fuck my life, why does this shit always happen to me," she moaned, about to press the button for accept.

Just then Snape strode over and pulled it away, glaring down at her, "Miss granger what do you think you are doing dressed like that with this muggle contraption?" Snape questioned, his eyes boring holes in her head. The people presents jaws dropped when they heard her name, that goddess was not the mudblood Granger, no freakin way. "Listen up you little retard, I am tired, I am pissed off and I will probably kill the next person who crosses my path, so give me my goddam phone or I will ends you," she hissed, holding out her hand.

If possible the occupants jaws dropped lower, only Draco managed to compose himself enough to insult her, "Just like a mudblood to have a useless muggle contraption," he sneered, thinking she would break down crying like normal whenever he called her a mudblood, "Wow Ferret Face I'm a mudblood. Whoop die freakin doo. If possible your IQ has dropped more than when we last met and I didn't think that was possible," Angel hissed.

"Miss Granger how dare you talk to me like that. Get rid of your mudblood attitude right now or I will give you a months' worth of detention," Snape growled, finally coming to and attempting to be scary. "Okay listen up Sniveles. Number one don't growl it makes you a Gryffindor. Number two how about you punish the Slytherins for acting like purebloods. Number three I am not Granger anymore or even Hermione I am Angel and Number four I may be a muggleborn but I'm not the one holding the nasty muggle contraption now am I?" Angel hissed.

Snape jumped and practically threw it away from him, Angel caught it mid toss and checked the screen, the icon was still up. Sighing loudly in gratitude that they had kept trying she pressed accept and began heading back to her dorm. "Hey babe, yeah some bitchy professor and these complete dunderheads stopped me answering. I know babe I have to get revenge, on it right now. So where are you?" Angel asked almost inside her portrait. "Well if you checked your school entrance hall we may or may not be here ready for a year of school at Hogwarts," Morgana mocked.

Angel stopped frozen and the people watching stared on baffled, a loud shriek came from the portrait and Angel came pelting out, heading straight for the portrait to escape the common room. "Where do you think you are going dressed like that?" Snape hissed his seeming permanent sneer on his face. "To the entrance hall you little fucker, please feel free to join me if it pains you so much to know all about me," Angel sneered back and once again they went into shock as she left the room. Wanting to know what was so important that she would leave after curfew the occupants quickly rushed out after her, seeing a green underwear clad girl with hot pink slipper boots running through the cold halls.


End file.
